Reassurance From an Old Friend
by kristendawn
Summary: Erik has a lot on his mind... needless to say a certain mind reader shows up trying to help. T  rating for suggestive material and a bit of bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**_***I do not own X-Men and I am not making any money from this piece.****  
>This is my first fanfic(That I have ever posted online before), sorry if it sucks. <em>**

The mind is a very private place where people are free to voice their worries, fears, and desires. My old friend new that well. He would never dare to invade someone's thoughts unless it was to save a life. So, when we became rivals, I wasn't shocked to feel the hum of his powers lingering near.

Of course, he never knew what I was planning. Never knew what I was thinking… how could he? I didn't wear this repulsing helmet for the looks. Still, I could feel him. Constantly trying to pick up a small fragment that could have possibly been a small thought coming from my direction. I knew he was watching me. He was always influencing those around me. At some points, he would take total control over someone's mind and body, and then go as far as to project his thoughts through them, where they were then spoken aloud to me.

Yes, he had complete control over everyone around me… but not me.

Actually, that was the current situation. Frog boy seemed to be his chosen damsel today. For while I was standing in the back of my quaint little home(Okay, more like building built for a mastermind with super magnetic powers) and staring at the worrisome waves of the ocean, I heard him approach.

"Would you like to play a game of chess?" Frog boy asked… This was odd. I mean, I knew it was Charles but to use that much power to play a game? It was unlike him.

"What do you want?" Blunt, straight to the point. I couldn't treat him like I did the others. I could smirk and say some subtle offensive things but… out of every mutant or furthermore, everyone, he was the one person I respected. Possibly lov-, lets not continue that thought.

"You only come here when your troubled. In the past, chess would always clear your mind." He replied as he stood beside me.

"Why do you do this? I haven't threatened or harmed those filthy humans in over 6 months. Sure there are plans but no action as of this moment. You have no reason to monitor me," I said with a sigh.

"Though the safety of all races lead me to follow your every move, it is not the only reason I keep an eye on you. You're my friend. Your well being alone is enough to earn my attention." I wanted to believe that. I wanted to believe that he cared for me. That we were still those close naïve friends that managed to save each other when we were young adults but years have passed. We are on completely different sides… Though, I didn't hate him and I was certain he didn't hate me either, the constant clashing of our sides would suggest that we couldn't possibly be anything more than rivals. Before I could voice any words(that would have been pointless because there was no way in hell that I would get all mushy and beg for assurance that he still cared for me) he spoke again. "It's a war. We realize that more than the others. You lost family. I lost my legs-" "I never forgave myself for that," I said cutting him off. "And I never blamed you." A calm silence settled between us. Well… the silence might have been calm but my heart wasn't. I'm not quite sure why but every time I took part in one of these conversations with him, my heart decided to speed up furiously… which often led to sweaty palms and feeling faint. …hm. I think I was allergic to him. Yes, that must be it. Or could have been it but his next words made me face the reality that I've been trying to hide from myself for far to long…. His next words sent that heart of mine into overdrive. "Whatever happens Erik, I love you. I always have and it doesn't matter what you do, those feelings will never change."

I looked over at him, or more like, I looked over at the disgusting body he was possessing with great intent of staring into his eyes. I needed to see it for myself. I needed to see that sparkle in his soft blue eyes or the gentle outline of a smile that often graced his face but… this body wasn't him. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "Charles, I need you." "I've never left your side." "No," I said outraged, "You know what I mean." A soft sigh escaped the lips of his captive's body, "Do you even know what you mean?"

I shot a glance towards the secretly camera that was placed nearby but with a flick of a wrist, it fell to the ground and shattered. Though the camera didn't record sound, there was no way in hell I would ever allow evidence of what I was about to say to exist. I took a deep breath, "I need the guidance that only you were capable of giving. I'm lost. Each year that passes without you by my side… I need to see you, feel you… I need you, Charles. I've always needed you. My life was nothing but anger until you came into it."

"The one that pushed us apart was you. The one that keeps us apart is you. If you truly want me… come get me." As his last word left the lips of Frog boy, you could sense him immediately releasing his control over the boy… and if you couldn't sense it, you could see it clearly by the way the boy fell flat on his ass into the sand.

…though it was funny to see him struggle to figure out what had just happened, I couldn't find it in myself to laugh. My eyes fell onto the worrisome waves of the ocean once again.

Shit, now I have more on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

If I want him, I should go get him? Well isn't that the most idiotic thing you've ever heard? What was I suppose to do? Run back into his arms, while ignoring this war? What would my followers think? What would his think? No, it isn't going to happen. It can't… can it? No no no! Ugh, I really need to get my mind on other things.

Ignoring the image of the radiant waves surfacing, I headed back to my… well, I guess you could call it home.(But I wouldn't.)

* * *

><p>Erik was lacking in faith and in love. He said he needed me. Need isn't love. Or perhaps it was, but my dear old friend would never figure out the difference. A sigh escaped my lips as I turned from the window that I'd been staring out of for hours. As soon as I faced the door, Jane came running in.<p>

"Professor, we found the male that Magneto was looking for. He was with a younger female, she is safe and has been shown to a new room… but the male is…."

"The male will survive," I cut her off, knowing that her mind was spinning out of control with worry. She had such a gentle nature. Proof alone laid in the compassion and worry she felt for a stranger. You could almost see the weight as it was lifted from her shoulders.

"We don't know anything about him. Would you like to see what you can find?"

I smiled up at her, "You know, I believe I would."

_**…... …... ,, …... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ,, ...  
><strong>_

Logan. Also known as Wolverine. He had old soul. There was no telling what his actual age was. His mind was filled with sarcasm and quite honestly, a lot of bullshit but if you managed to shuffle through it, you'd find that he had a kind heart. However, all of this didn't explain why Magneto was searching for him.

Even though he swore he wasn't up to anything, I knew it was a lie. Another lie, that he so easily told me. Whatever he planned to do with this gentlemen wouldn't work because as much as I love him, and I do, I will not let him put anyone, man or mutant, in harms way.

Erik… what are you going to lead me to do this time?

**I know this chapter was really short and kind of sucky. However, since I haven't uploaded in forever, I thought you might at least want to know where this story is heading. What I'm working on is way better than this.  
><strong>


End file.
